Avengers Anime
by AllenColeCenaHagiwara
Summary: Un grupo de héroes unen sus fuerzas para proteger Anime City del mal y tratar de convivir entre ellos


Hola a todos en este sitio para fanfics. Esta ocasi n les traer un crossover de anime, videojuegos, WWE y el universo Marvel, espec ficamente, basado en Avengers, pero con personajes de lo que acabo de mencionar. Espero que lo disfruten.

Cap tulo 1: El inicio parte 1 Todo comienza en Ciudad Anime, en un d a tranquilo, donde los habitantes de la ciudad hac an sus actividades rutinarias diarias, pero de pronto, una horda de seres de otro mundo invaden la ciudad. Poco a poco van tomando cada rinc n de la ciudad, pero de repente, un joven exorcista de pelo blanco, les hace frente.  
-Caray, y pense que los Akumas que manda el Conde del Milenio eran bastante molestos, ahora enfrentarme a algo nuevo, s que ser agotador. Inocencia, activado.  
Su brazo izquierdo se transforma en una garra met lica y su ojo izquerdo cambia a unos colores rojo con negro, pero que con eso, le permite verlos desde lejos.  
-Quizas sean muchos, pero si logro repeler esta horda para que la gente evacue, ser m s f cil hacerles frente sin preocupaciones-dec a el chico exorcista-. Bien, alienigenas, denme con todo lo que tienen.  
Las naves se dirigen al exorcista para atacarlo, pero el contraataca con su garra, derribando cuanta nave se le acerque, pero conforme destruya unos cuantos, se vienen m s al doble.  
-Dios, parece que esto va a tomar m s tiempo de lo que pens . Solo espero que no hayan llegado m s lejos, o tendr que multiplicarme para detener esta invasi n.  
Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, un joven chico de peinado algo peculiar, paseaba por la calle en busca de una pasteleria para comprarle uno a su amiga.  
-Espero encontrar una buena pasteleria para ver que pastel le gustar a a Kyoko-chan para comprarselo-dec a el chico muy sonriente-, aunque tambi n deber a comprar otro para Haru, Gokudera-kun y los dem s. Bueno, no ser a mala idea comprar uno para que Reborn, Lambo e I-Pin lo coman juntos.  
De repente, el chico ve unas naves espaciales en el cielo dirigiendose en varios puntos de la ciudad.  
\- Eh? Qu ser n esas cosas extra as que se esparcen en el cielo de la ciudad? Creo que le echar un vistazo, por si acaso.  
El chico sigue la trayectoria de las naves para ver en donde se dirigen, claro, sin que lo descubran.  
-No s , pero, algo me dice que esto no es bueno... Nada bueno. Lo mejor ser a buscar algo de ayuda profesional.  
Cuando el chico iba a buscar a alguien, unos sujetos raros est n enfrente de l.  
-Hiiiiiiiiii...-gritaba asustado-. Eh, perdonen, pero necesito ayuda.  
-En nombre del imperio Kree, es mejor que te rindas, humano.  
\- Eeehh?-dec a asombrado por lo que le dijo el ser extraterrestre conocido como kree.  
-Nuestro imperio reclama este planeta para nosotros. M s vale no hacer algo tonto.  
\- Y... si me resisto?  
-Que mal, hubieras sido m s inteligente si te rindieras, pero me temo que moriras aqu .  
Un soldado kree le dispara al joven, pero el chico, misteriosamente, detiene el disparo. Al dispersarse el humo, el joven ten a un aspecto diferente. Una llama ard a en su frente, sus ojos cambiaron de color, sus manos emit an poderosas llamas y su actitud era otra: m s seguro y decidido.  
-Pues no estar dispuesto que conquisten este planeta-dec a el chico-. Lo defender a toda costa, a n si me cuesta la vida.  
\- Piensas detenernos t solo?-le contestaba el invasor-. No te ser f cil vencernos, humano. Nuestra raza es una civilizaci n m s avanzada que la suya.  
-Pues eso no lo sabr hasta intentarlo-se lanza a atacar a los soldados kree.  
El chico de la llama combate contra practicamene un ej rcito de krees, a sabiendas de que si repele unos, llegar n m s.  
-Joder, aunque me emplee a fondo para erradicarlos, se vienen m s de estos seres. Debo seguir hasta que los pueda vencer a todos y as , poder conseguir algo de ayuda.  
Mientras el joven exorcista trata de destruir todas las naves kree que le lleguen y el chico de la flama hace lo suyo al enfrentarse a un ej rcito kree, en otra parte, en el parque, detras de un escenario, 14 chicas bien vestidas platicaban unos detalles antes de salir.  
-Caray-dec a la chica casta a con dos mo os en cada lado-, si que vinieron muchas personas a vernos, chicas.  
-As es, Haruka-le contestaba otra chica mayor que ella, de pelo azul y largo-, debemos hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo para que la gente salga con una sonrisa en sus rostros.  
-Cierto, Chihaya-chan. Debemos hacer la mejor actuaci n de nuestras carreras y de nuestras vidas, jejeje.  
-Tan animada como siempre, Yayoi-chan-le respond a otra mujer mayor, de cabello blanco y largo-.  
-Bien, chicas-les dec a su Productor-, lleg la hora de lo que ser su mejor concierto, chicas. Vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotros.  
-Hai, Productor-san-le contestaron todas a la vez decididas a todo-.  
Mientras, en el p blico, un joven de peinado ondulado de color plateado y ropas de samurai, le a un comic en lo que empezaba el show.  
-Wow, esos se ores con trajes raros si que saben como encargarse de los tipos malos. Me pregunto como se sentir ser uno de esos h roes de los mangas y los comics. Jeje, se vale so ar.  
En eso, las luces comienzan a iluminar el escenario. El concierto est a punto de comenzar.  
-Va a comenzar el espectaculo-se alaba el joven samurai-. L stima que Kagura y Shinpachi no quisieron venir. Ni hablar, es el deber de un freelancer.  
La cortina se abre, las 14 chicas idols est n en el escenario listas para dar su mejor espect culo.  
-Buenas tardes a todos-saludaba Haruka a los presentes-, espero que puedan disfrutar de nuestro concierto, que esperemos sea memorable para todos ustedes. As qu , disfr tenlo.  
Las idols empiezan a cantar con algo suave, que mantiene al p blico siguiendo el ritmo de la melod a, para despu s, en su siguiente pista toquen algo movidito y la gente comienze a disfrutar del show.  
-Jajaja, sto si que es un buen concierto. De lo que se pierden, par de subnormales-en eso, al ver hacia el cielo, ve las naves de los kree volar alrededor de la ciudad-. Eh? Ser esto parte del show?  
Pronto se da cuenta de que no es parte del show cuando los kree empiezan a invadir el escenario.  
-Harurun, tenemos miedo-dec an unas gemelas al ver que su escenario hab a sido invadido-.  
-Habitantes de la Tierra, m s vale no resistirse. Vamos a tomar posesi n de cada rinc n de este planeta a nombre del imperio kree.  
-Ay, nanita, qu hacemos, Ritsuko?  
-No podemos hacer nada, Hibiki-le contestaba Ritsuko-, cualqui r movimiento que hagamos ser a el ltimo que hagamos.  
\- Que acaso no podr hacer nada?-se preguntaba otra chica que parece chico-.  
-Aunque sepas pelear, Makoto, no hay nada que se pueda hacer-le dec a Miki, la idol rubia-.  
-Bien, terr colas, es mejor que se rindan si quieren seguir vivos-amenazaba un soldado kree-.  
-Yo no contar a con eso.  
De pronto, el chico samurai, de un salto desde su asiento, est en el escenario.  
-Tipos como ustedes siempre quieren jodernos la vida con sus invasiones-saca su espada de madera en se al de combate-. Ya tengo suficiente con los Amanto como para que ustedes salgan con esta jalada de que nos quieren conquistar, carajo.  
-Pues gran error al querer desafiarnos humano. Kree, ense emosle a este pobre terr cola de con qui n se est metiendo.  
Soldados kree rodean al samurai canoso listos para atacarlo.  
-Eh, esto va en serio? No podemos negociar algo?  
-Ataquen.  
Los kree atacan, pero un movimiento r pido del samurai, desarma a los invasores.  
-Jeje, para que aprendan a no meterse conmigo, Gintoki Sakata-dec a en se al de victora apresurada, pero se ve rodeado otra vez-. Eh, acaso ese era el comit de bienveinida? Porque no le veo la gracia de que me quieran atacar de nuevo.  
-Tonto, aunque seas habil, no podr s tu solo contra un ej rcito m s avanzado. Disparen y no lo dejen con vida.  
-Ay mama, creo que ya la cagu -expresaba Gintoki al verse en inferior num rica-, parece que ahora s morir .  
-Fuego-ordenaba el comandante del ej rcito kree que invad a el escenario-.  
Pero en eso, uno de los kree es golpeado, por lo que llama la atenci n del resto, momento en el que Gintoki aprovecha para atacar.  
-Jeje, es hora de darles un regalito de mi parte-sacaba unas bombas y las avienta, golpeando a los kree con la explosi n, dej ndolos fuera de combate.- Vaya vaya, pues, el que me haya ayudado, gracias.  
En eso, Chihaya era la que se asomaba, con armamento que le acaba de quitar a un soldado kree.  
-WTF, acaso una idol me acaba de ayudar?-preguntaba asombrado el samurai-.  
-Quizas sea una idol, pero no quer a quedarme de brazos cruzados. Por cierto, me llamo Chihaya Kisaragi, un gusto conocerlo.  
-Claro, Chihaya. Yo soy Gintoki Sakata. Soy un samurai que vino a ver su concierto, pero que ahora voy a ir de cacer a de alienigenas.  
-D jame acompa arte-le dec a Chihaya-, dudo que puedas solo con esto.  
-Vale, esta bien. Dado que me ayudastes, creo que lo justo ser que me acompa es, Chihaya.  
-Claro, y gracias, Sakata-san-se voltea a ver a Haruka-. Haruka, lleva a las dem s de regreso a las Producciones.  
-Eh, claro, Chihaya-chan.  
Mientras Haruka lleva a las dem s idols a las Producciones, Gintoki y Chihaya se alistaban para seguir a las naves kree.  
-Sakata-san, de casualidad vi a donde se dirigen esas naves que andaban en el cielo?  
-Creo que se dirig an al norte-se alaba por detr s de un dojo-. Por suerte, tengo veh culo para seguirles el paso-sacaba su moto-scooter-, creo que hay espacio para una persona.  
-No importa. Vamos, Sakata-san.  
-Bien, vaaaaaaaaamonos.  
Los dos van a alta velocidad con direcci n al norte. De regreso con el exorcista.  
-Dios, es que esto no se va a acabar?  
Se ve a rodeado por varios soldados kree. Ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas.  
-Si voy a morir, lo har luchando.  
Cuando parec a que iba a ser su fin, un hombre semi-calvo ataca a los kree con una especie de bast n cargado de electricidad.  
\- Necesitas ayuda, amigo?  
-Claro, me viene bien mucha ayuda. Por cierto, mi nombre es Allen Walker, soy exorcista de la Orden Oscura.  
-Allen, eh? De acuerdo, soy Cole MacGrath, soy un Conductor. Y ahora mismo te dar una demostraci n de lo que puedo hacer.  
Cole ataca a los kree soltando rayos de sus manos, mientras Allen atacaba a los de arriba con su garra.  
-Vaya, Cole-san, eres bueno. No imagin a alguien controlando la electricidad a la perfecci n.  
-Tu tambi n eres bueno, Allen. Ese brazo tuyo es una excelente arma de combate. Qu tal un ataque combinado?  
-Me parece bien, Cole-san, hag moslo-su brazo se transforma en un ca on-. Tomen esto, Cross Paling-dispara r fagas de Inocencia-.  
-Hora de despedirse, invasores-Cole ataca con pilares de hielo-, tomen esto.  
Ambos ataques dejan fuera de combate al ej rcito kree que Allen combat a.  
-Buen trabajo, chico-le dec a Cole-.  
-Gracias, Cole. Creo que juntos lo hacemos bastante bien.  
-Si, ahora hay que preocuparnos por el resto de esos invasores.  
-Es cierto-contestaba Allen-. Creo que los v dirigirse por el centro, Cole.  
-Bien, vamos alla.  
Allen y Cole se dirigen al mismo lugar por donde van Gintoki y Chihaya. Mientras tanto, el chico de la llama segu a peleando para detener a los kree que le quedan.  
-Vaya, a medida de que vaya pasando el tiempo, cada vez aparecen m s. Por desgracia, se me acaban las fuerzas. Dudo que pueda continuar, a este paso...  
Cuando todo parec a perdido para el chico de la flama, los kree de reperente caen.  
\- Pero qu ...?-dec a at nito el chico.  
-Oye, ni o, veo que ten a bastantes problemas con esos aliens-dec a un joven que saltaba desde el techo de un edificio, llevando una pistola-.  
-Claro-volviendo a su estado normal dec a el chico-, y gracias por tu ayuda.  
-De nada. He estado observando esas naves desde que aparecieron, y vaya que no fu f cil vencerlos a todos ellos.  
-Y que lo digas. Es cierto, me llamo Sawada Tsunayoshi, mis amigos me dicen Tsuna. Un gusto conocerte-le extiende su mano para saludarlo-.  
-Un gusto, Tsuna. Yo me llamo Train Heartnet-le daba su mano-. Bueno, Tsuna, parece que tenemos trabajo que hacer juntos.  
-Claro, Train-kun. Es m s, v por donde se dirigen esas naves.  
-Bien. Vamos, Tsuna.  
Los dos se van corriendo direcci n al sur, la ruta los lleva por la misma direcci n que los otros 4 h roes. Mientras tanto, en un estadio de basquetbol, los kree hab an invadido la cancha, teniendo de rehenes a la gente y a los jugadores.  
-Humanos, si obedecen, no solo les perdonaremos la vida, sino que tambi n tendr n la oportunidad de trabajar para nosotros.  
Los jugadores del equipo de la escuela Seirin, en especial dos de ellos, un pelirrojo alto y su amigo, uno chico delgado de pelo plateado, rezaban para que suceda un milagro, como lo hacen ellos en sus partidos.  
-Kuroko, a n crees que alguien vendr a salvarnos?-le preguntaba el pelirrojo-.  
-Puede que hayan muchos invasores, pero s que algui n vendr a rescatarnos, Kagami-respond a Kuroko-.  
Un soldado kree se le acerca a los chicos apuntandoles en sus cabezas.  
-Res gnense, no hay salvaci n para ustedes.  
Pero en ese entonces, el soldado recibe un silletazo, al caer, se asoma la figura de un luchador.  
-No... No puede ser-dec a sorprendido Kagami-, John Cena... John Cena nos salv .  
\- Qu esta pa... ?-fue congelado al tratar de terminar la pregunta-.  
-5 segundos tarde, Miyuki-dec a Cena-.  
-Perdon, se or Cena, tuve que sacar de juego a los otros soldados extraterrestres para rescatar al p blico-le contestaba sonriente Miyuki Shiba-.  
Cena y Miyuki fueron desatando al equipo Seirin de sus ataduras para liberarlos.  
-Vaya, Kuroko, n nca me imagin que el Campe n de la WWE fuera a rescaatrnos.  
-Si, Yagami, pero me sorprendi m s al ver a su acompa ante.  
-Em... Solo hac amos lo correcto-dec a sonrojada Miyuki-.  
-Bueno, muchachos, son libres. Sigan a sus compa eros-agregaba Cena-.  
-Gracias, y cuidense-se despedia Kuroko, que junto con Kagami, abandonaban el estadio-.  
\- Y ahora qu haremos, se or Cena?  
-Ir al fondo de esto, Miyuki...  
John Cena y Miyuki salen de la cancha y se dirigen por donde van los otros 6 h roes. Mientras, con Allen y Cole, segu an su ruta.  
-Vaya, Cole, al parecer, estamos muy cerca de nuestro objetivo-dec a Allen-.  
-Cierto, pero hay que estar alertas por si esos kree nos sigen.  
De repente, oyen un ruido. Al parecer, no estaban solos.  
\- Qu ser ese ruido?-se preguntaba Cole-. Acaso nos siguieron?  
-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo, Cole, estas listo?  
-Listo, Allen.  
Los dos alistaban sus ataques por si los descubren, en eso, las figuras se muestran; eran nada menos que Gintoki y Chihaya en la moto del samurai.  
-Uff, menudo susto nos hicieron pasar-dec a Allen-.  
-Susto ustedes que nos dieron-le contestaba Gintoki-, pensabamos que eran m s de esos marciano.  
-Perdon si les causamos molestias-se disculpaba Chihaya-.  
-Para nada-respond a Cole-, si ustedes van por esos kree, cuenten con nosotros, que tambi n vamos por ellos.  
-Perfecto, entre m s seamos, mejor.  
Se escucahaba una voz cerca, eran Train y Tsuna, quienes tambi n siguen la pista de los invasores.  
-Parece ser que todos tenemos un objetivo com n-dec a el peque o Vongola-, as que les parece si vamos todos juntos.  
-Solos o en pareja tendr amos dificultades-explicaba el exorcista-, pero si todos unimos fuerzas, podemos ganar.  
-Si, si nosotros 6 peleamos juntos, podremos derrotarlos-agregaba Chihaya-.  
-Dir s, nosotros 8.  
\- Eh? Qui n anda ah ?-dec a Train-.  
John Cena y Miyuki Shiba aparec an delante del resto de los chicos.  
-Perd n por asustarlos as -dec a Miyuki-, es que nos di curiosidad de lo que estaban diciendo.  
-No se preocupen-respond a Allen-, todos nos dirigimos al mismo lugar para detener a esos invasores.  
-Siiiii-dec an todos al un sono-.  
Podr n estos 8 h roes reunidos por el destino detener a los kree antes de que sea demasiado tarde?

Continuara...

Bueno, es el primer cap tulo, espero que les gusten. A n habr m s personajes, pero apareceran durante el transcurso del fic. Pero les adelanto que aparecer n dos m s. Dejen comentarios y sugerencias, bye. 


End file.
